Conventionally, multi-channel transmission systems are used on buses, trains or airplanes, for example, especially in order to distribute audio programs to the individual seats of the occupants. Each seat is equipped with a receiving module, by which the individual transmission channels are able to be called up. Such a receiving module frequently has a rotary switch or push buttons with whose aid the available transmission channels may be called up in sequence in order to listen to or view a desired program. The number of transmission channels is flexible and generally depends on the design of the utilized multi-channel transmission system and the seats to be served. The transmission channels are controlled by a central unit to which various signal sources are connected. Depending on the number of utilized signal sources, e.g., radio receiver, CD player, tape players, microphones for announcements etc., not all available transmission channels are usually occupied by a separate signal source. If the different transmission channels are sampled at the receiving module (seat module), then a few transmission channels typically turn up on which no useful signal can be received. Conventionally, to remedy this, the seat modules are equipped with a hidden switch which a passenger is unable to operate. Via the switch, the number of transmission channels occupied by a useful signal is restricted to a specified maximum value.
However, a problem arises if the multi-channel transmission system must be modified later on because, for instance, one or several additional signal sources are to be connected or if one of the existing signal sources malfunctions and a provided transmission channel is therefore unable to be used. To remedy this problem, all seat modules must be disassembled and adapted to the current status of the available transmission channels with the aid of the hidden switch by a technician. This process is very labor-intensive and thus costly.
German Patent Application No. DE 101 23 842 A1 describes a system for controlling electrically controllable components in a motor vehicle. In this system a central control unit controls the various electrically controllable components installed in a motor vehicle with the aid of a corresponding module. The controllable vehicle components are connected to the central control unit via different bus systems and are able to communicate with it. The central control unit also includes a second module, by which infotainment components or multi-media components are controllable. A multitude of variants, from a simple basic setup to a high-end multi-media system, is meant to be offered by such a system.